Mort Chrono: A Twlight Fanfic with Edward & Jacob
by EFMVPresents
Summary: A twilight fanfic that makes a small twist about this fact: What happens if Jacob and Edward met someone else before Bella enters Forks? :3
1. Hot Coco

Note: A lot of POV change

Characters:

Alexis. Alex. Her height is 5 foot 6, Dark, waist length hair, and cream colored eyes, picture on profile.

Penelope. Lope. Her height is 5 foot 4, short, silver hair and silver eyes, and the picture on profile.

Edward Cullen. Edward. Exactly like the book.

Jacob Black. Jacob. Exactly like Taylor Lautner, but the height is like the book.

APOV

It's Saturday, the day before I have to move to Forks. My parents have been fighting and they thought it would be best to send me away. My name is Alexis Harrison, and I am 14 years old, and I live in Kansas.

It's not like I hate Forks- I mean I get to live with my Aunt and she's really cool- I have visited before, it's just that I am worried that my parents are going to split up. Tonight I had to pack all my stuff and I was thinking about a lot of things, like if I will like Forks when I live there, or if I will ever come home. These are the things that I fell asleep thinking about that night.

Suddenly I am on the plane, strange how time flies when you are daydreaming isn't it? I look at my watch, only one more hour till I arrive at the airport in Port Angeles, from there I have to get on a bus that will take me to a bus stop about a mile out of the town, from there it is a 20 minute walk to my aunt's house.

I am standing at the front door of a cozy looking 2 story house, it is made from red brick and has a brown roof. The door in front of me is bright yellow, I press the butterfly shaped doorbell while looking at the generous expanse of greenery around this area. I hear a voice from inside, "Coming!" I laugh hearing her hurrying to finish her cleanup. Then she opens the door. My Aunt always looks the same, with her perfect haircut and her pristine clothing, she is only in her late 20's because she was a surprise to her parents, born years after the last planned baby. She is shorter than me at 5'2 ft (my parents always say that I finished all my growing early because I am already 5'6) with blond hair and green eyes -I got my looks from my mum- but my whole family is very slim and fit. I smile at her, "Hey Auntie Andrea, its so nice to see you!" I love my aunt so much she grabs my hand and pulls me inside saying, "I can't believe you are going to live with me, you're going to have so much fun."

PPOV

My name is Penelope Dietrich, 14 years old, and I live with my parents. They decided to work with our relatives in Forks. It is now 10:30 am and it's time for me to say goodbye to this forsaken city, Las Vegas.

I look back for the last time, waving my hand goodbye to this place that only leaves me such memories that is better forgotten than remembered. Mom gestures her hand to our seat, she sits beside Dad on the middle while I sit by the window.

The plane ride is pretty much boring, as I find myself staring down below, wondering if I'll ever make any friends. New town, new house, new school… does it really matter? I blink, and realize that we are already there. Time is very complicated, that's what I always think. Outside the airport is my Uncle Jedo, waving his hand, and then greets us with a friendly kiss in the forehead, tradition, probably.

Uncle Jedo is 6'8 ft (tall, tan, and handsome, and I'm the smallest) he comes to me with a smile, "Lope, are you growing taller?" I look away, the usual joke from everyone in my family of 6 ft and taller, it didn't really make me feel any better. "Shy? That can't be from our blood." My father hugs him, "Oh brother, you haven't change a bit. Now, help me with the bags." Mom enters the car, I follow, head down, and avoiding any eye contact.

After my father and uncle finish putting the bags inside the van, they go inside. Uncle didn't waste any more time, so he starts the van. It takes 1 hour to arrive to my next home, destination? La Push, crowded is not the word, how about spacious?

"Do you remember our home Lope?" Uncle looks at me through the mirror above him. Remember, not much. All I remember is that even when I was 9 years old, I would always go to the beach and stare blankly into thin air. The house that I remember is a house covered with vines, you can say that the Old Oak tree has eaten half of it, roots around the upper left of the roof.

I want to start fresh. Forget, and make new memories. I smile back at him through the mirror saying, "Not much, but I know it's still old."

APOV

Ahh… Mondays, I hate Mondays, its not that I dislike school or anything its just…Mondays remind me that another week is ahead, another week of pretty much doing nothing out of school and home. I must admit I was a little excited, I knew at least one person in the school, her name is Angela, and her parents knew my aunt so we saw each other when I visited.

I get to school at about 7:35 am -half an hour before classes start- and go to the office to get my schedule, a map and a slip that all my teachers have to sign. The bell rings at 7:55 and I set of to my first class, its biology in building 6.

EPOV

I am sitting in my car with Alice, talking about a buzz going around school. According to her the girl will be in my year and… "Edward! Are you home?" she says waving a hand in front of my face, "Yes, what is it Alice?" I don't wait for her to answer, I just listen for it in her mind, _classes are starting now! _I look around and realize that the parking lot is almost empty, "shoot!" I climb out of the car and jog human speed to building 6, where I have biology. As I get closer to the classroom I started hearing the excitement in all the minds of the humans. I sniff, the smell of blood burns slightly but I am not thirsty today, the thoughts that I am hearing are not very original as I have found, humans minds are generally similar, a lot of them are shallow and self absorbed. Just as I walk in I hear a different set of thoughts, they are original and new, they are also sad and I wonder to myself why the new girl would be sad. I sit down as the teacher calls the class to order, my seat is right next to her, and search the class for her name. Alexis.

PPOV

Monday… school, I guess I need to get up from bed and get ready. My relatives are downstairs, eating breakfast already. My uncle Jedo shoves me out of the bed. "You shouldn't be late for your first day of school." I get up, rubbing my aching bottom. "That's just mean Jedo…" He slaps me lightly in the back of the head, "Talk to me with respect, I am your uncle you know." He leaves the room afterward, and I decided to fix myself up for school. Breakfast passes by quickly, my cousins Jerry and Jamie calls me, "Time for school cuz!" The two of them are twins, 6'2, black hair, and about 15 ½ years old. I enter the rusty old pick-up truck, beside Jerry, and by the window.

It takes us 15 minutes to arrive, and we only have 10 more minutes to get in the school grounds. The twins go to the 2nd building, while I go to the 4th, sucks to be separated from them, it would be nice to know someone from the classes I will take.

The bell rings, I enter to the second door to my left, Literature class.

JPOV

I am sitting by the window, resting my eyes a bit, and then Quil comes to me saying, "Hey Jacob! I heard from Leah that the new girl is in our building." I turn to him, "Huh? Oh, sure Quil, whatever you say." he puts his hand to my shoulder, "You won't be able to get any girl with a blank stare like that." I'm not planning to. I turn to my right, just in time to hear the bell and see the new girl enter the door.

She sits in the chair in front of mine, her face seems to scream stress in so many ways, and she doesn't seem to be the type of girl who will come to anyone and be perky. The teacher comes in, and the class is now officially starting.

For some reason, I just can't quit looking at her, I wonder what her name is…. She drops her pen. I bend to pick it up. Our hands meet, and there is a strange pause when we stare at each others eyes. The whole scene is like this romantic movie show with this song playing in the background, and then all of a sudden, she falls from her seat.

PPOV

Great, I just have to fall down from my seat. The people around me start to laugh, standing up from their seats just to see how I was doing. The teacher isn't doing anything, he is looking at me as if I did something wrong, and I did it on purpose. I stand up, sit, and cover my face with a book. Drifting my thoughts away from this world you call earth. It actually works, because the moment I put my book down, everyone is going outside. I stand up, then all of sudden, my head hurts! I try to ignore it, but the pain is getting worse. I stop for awhile, rubbing my forehead, trying to make it feel better… stupid aching head.

JPOV

I go back to the room to close the door, it's this stupid habit I have, then I see the new girl, hunched over and holding her head, and she looks like she's in pain. I'm about to offer her help, but Quil grabs my hand, then takes me away.

PPOV

My head hurts, and it's not going away! I try to think about this pain, and why is this pain bothering me. I usually ignore pain, became numb of it, and continue with my life. I grab my chair and throw it towards the teacher's table. I then snap back to reality, reach my hand, attempting to grab it, preventing it to break anything… but it is too late. All I can actually do is shout, "STOP!!!" stupid, but that's all my brain can tell me to do.

The headache vanishes, and the chair… stops, flying into thin air. Like any normal human beings will do, I touch the flouting chair, and bring it down. After that, I run outside to find everyone else, "They're not moving?" I walk around poking people as I went, trying to figure out this bizarre phenomenon. From a distance, I can see the guy from earlier. I walk to him, and instead of poking his face, I touch his warm cheek, staring, drowning to his wonderful eyes. Time stopping must have been the best thing that happened to me. I don't know what I am doing, but I'm playing with his hair.

Since my luck is still the same, my headache comes back, I blink, and everyone is back to normal. I don't want to see what his reaction was, since I know that he must've seen me touch him, and I don't want to stay in school any longer, so I run.

My mind turns blank, and my feet are running continuously, who knows where it will bring me. I stop at my house, my Aunt Sarah is there. It seems like she is expecting me to be home before everyone else. "I made you some Hot Coco." My Aunt is as tall as her children, Jerry and Jamie, her hair is tied back, some of her hair sticking out from her pony-tail. I take one of the cups, "Auntie, I'll be outside at the beach… like I usually do." She smiles, "Of course, and maybe later, you can tell me everything that happened to you." I nod, and then I leave the house with my hot coco.

The beach is my favorite place… quiet, breezy, and pretty relaxing. This place brings back good memories, like the time I went fishing with my dad and uncle. The fishing was fun, but it was after that… when I meet this girl, the first friend I ever made, Alex.

APOV

I was sitting in the seat the teacher has assigned to me and the person sitting next to me is extremely good looking, I am not sure what his name is but his hair is a sort of bronze and really messy, his face is so perfect that I must admit I am somewhat creeped out, and his eyes are a strange yet dazzling gold color, gosh I wish I knew his name. He is all I can think about during class and when the bell goes I am the last to leave. The rest of the day goes in a sort of blur, the one thing I remember is that I found Angela during lunch, I was really happy, and thankfully so was she. I also found out that I have English and P.E with her too. I am thinking about my parents as I walk to the parking lot where the car I bought is parked –I had enough money from saving and my parents sympathy money, my Aunts sympathy money was for me to do with what I will-. Suddenly a movement makes me look around and I spot the boy again, he is with a group of people that look like him, all beautiful to the extreme, all with amazing gold eyes and all –as I notice now- very pale. They were all getting into a silver Volvo, just as I am about to start walking away, he looks at me, his expression confuses me, it looks interested and slightly confused, "I wonder why?" I say to myself.

EPOV

I am standing in the parking lot waiting for my family as they walk towards my car when I see her again, the girl from biology. Alexis, when I had walked into the classroom her thoughts stood out to me, they were not revolving around herself. Then I sat down expecting the usual girlish reaction in her head, but instead she is creeped out and instead of going to fantasies about me kissing her, she wondered what my name is.

"Edward! We have to get home Esme needs us to help, she is finishing the garden today and there are some big trees she doesn't want to move herself," She looks at me for a bit before climbing into the car followed by the rest of the family, then I hear her again and she is thinking about us, _Is that boy again, wow the people with him all look similar and they are so pale, _I look at her and she is looking my way, the wind shifts and I smell her, the scent is strange like is human but not completely, it confuses me but I am compelled to find out more. With my enhanced hearing I catch mumble, "I wonder why?" to herself before she turns to her car and goes home.

APOV

When I get home my Aunt is doing some cleaning, "Auntie Andrea I'm home!" she pokes her head around the corner, "oh! Hello dear is there anything you need, anything I can help you with?" she says, walking towards me to give me a hug, I hug her back, "um…do you know any nice quiet places to walk around here?" she pauses- me still in her arms- to think, after a couple of seconds she lets me go, "yes I do, down in La Push at first beach you can just walk down there and not many other people will be around, it's a nice place to think" hmm… a beach, that sounds nice' "Auntie, do you think I could go?" As I say this I am going to put my bag in my room, I am at the foot of the stairs when she answers, "Sure dear, but Alex you have to be home before ten ok?" she is moving into my view as I answer, "Sure Auntie Andrea, I promise I will."

After I have been given directions I start the drive to the beach, it only takes me fifteen minutes and I am parking in the small lot of first beach holding the hot coco I got at a store on the way. The beach is very nice even if the temperature is only 62 degrees, and I am pretty nicely wrapped up. As I am walking down the beach I only see two or three people and it is very peaceful, after about a ten minute walk I see a log up ahead and there is a person sitting there, as I get closer remembrance starts to dawn on me, the girl in front of me has beautiful silver hair -cut short- she is drinking a hot coco, I laugh, what a coincidence, then she looks up and sees me. After a moment she speaks, "Alexis?" I don't know what to say so I acknowledge her in the only way my brain will let me, and it comes out as a surprised squeak, "Penelope?"

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

**Hey guys hope you like the first chapter. This is my first fanfic and I am writing it with my cousin while she is visiting me. Beware Edward and Jacob fans for neither will get Bella because Bella isn't here. Hahahaha. Laters!**


	2. Green Mango Shake

Chapter two: Green mangos shake

Disclaimer: we (writer and her cousin) do not own Twilight. We don't own the characters used in this story, we don't own any plot if it goes near the twilight one, and we don't come anywhere near Stephanie Meyer in her ability to write. Cheers. Laters. Yay.

PPOV

"It is you!" I attempt to hug her, but fall dramatically on the sand, well, things never change. Good thing I had finished my hot coco, or things might have gotten messy. I look up to see her reaction, and bump my head on her hand, realizing that she's trying to help me up. The both of us laugh, knowing that seeing each other here seems to be a bit nostalgic. I suddenly remember how we first met, it was a bit similar to what just happened, me being the clumsy person that I am. "Alexis? Alex! My goodness, weird thing, I was just thinking about you… and here you are!" She pulls me up, "Wow, I couldn't believe it when I saw you. How have you been?" I pick my cup, "Not much to tell, but… you can say that things were better with you, so how about you?"

"Well, apart from my parents splitting up… things have been okay. I'm living with my auntie in Forks now, and she's cool."

"Your parents… I see." I'm not very good at dealing with this kind of things, so I kept my reply short. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to dump that on you, I guess it's just been building up."

"Oh! Sorry for not being helpful at all. Hey, why don't we go out tomorrow after school? My Uncle kept bugging me about this famous green mango shakes in town, you up for it?"

She replies kindly, "Um, I would have to ask my Aunt but I'm sure she will say yes," she says this sort of talking to herself, "Sure, I would love to go," holding her hand out again, she smiles.

"Nice, here's my number…" I tell her my number then bade her farewell. Alex, she looks older, but there is always this nice aura around her, must be because she's the first and only friend I have ever made. It only takes me 5 minutes to arrive at my new home. My parents are not home, work… I could see them anytime, but I don't want to disturb them. Lastly, I put my pajama and lie down.

The last thought that comes to my head is, "I wonder what his name is?" and then I close my weary eyes.

APOV

I am lying in my bed remembering the previous day, first, that boy and his group, they were all so beautiful, too beautiful, and they were so pale. Just thinking about them sends uncomfortable shivers down my spine. Then at the beach I found Penelope! I still cannot believe it, we had only seen each other once or twice actually in this area but we saw each other at events and we kept in touch via the internet, I am so excited to catch up with her tomorrow.

I get to school just in time as the bell goes, and rush to biology, getting there seconds before the teacher and sitting down in my seat. A few minutes after we start the days activity my partner turns towards me, "Hi there," then he waits as if to gauge my reaction to his greeting, I don't know what to say, him talking to me creeps me out more than his looks, his voice is unnaturally smooth, like an orchestra constructing words instead of music. I look up at him because he makes a slightly impatient sound, "Oh, um…hi?" stupid, why did I say it like a question! I look back down at the desk embarrassed by my reaction, and glad I don't have a tendency to blush. More of the class goes by and we have almost finished the activity when he decides to talk again, "By the way, my name is Edward, Edward Cullen." Oh, so that's his name, it seems like a very old fashioned name but, I think it suits him. "Um, hi Edward my name is Alexis Harrison. It's nice to meet you." His expression becomes happier, as if he achieved something he had wanted to do, "Nice to meet you too, I hope we can get to know each other better." Ok, that seems a bit forward I mean he talks to me once and he hopes we get to know each other better? Luckily I am saved by the bell and class ends, I gather my books and rush to my next class, which I have with Angela. As soon as I walk in she can tell that something is wrong, "What is it Alex?" I don't know what to say so I just brush it of, that boy, Edward, and his statement should not affect me, so I won't let it, "It's nothing really."

At lunch I sit at a table alone, I may have friends but I have always been a sort of loner. After five minutes of lunch a girl starts walking over, I recognize her from Edward's group, she is very short and has short black hair, she is of course also very pale. "Hello, I'm Alice, Edward's sister. And you are Alexis, right?" wow, this family has a lot of courage, either that or they are nice to new students. "Yes I am Alex, hi," she's putting her tray down, does that mean she will sit with me then? "Edward wants to get to know you, so I thought I would soften you up," I think I am going to faint, this beautiful yet slightly disturbing girl is telling me that her beautiful yet slightly disturbing brother wants to get to know me, and that she is going to soften me up, "Uhh…I, have to go," I don't know what to do so I just get up and leave.

The rest of the day was a mixture of boring classes, and me thinking about the Cullens then getting creeped out. When I get home I call Penelope, "Hey Lope, we still going to town?"

EPOV

"Alice! Why did you do that at lunch?" I feel almost thankful but I am not telling her that, "Edward, I saw something was going to happen, so I thought I would help you," ha, I bet that she saw herself with Alexis shopping, or something like that. After we get home I sit in my room and make myself a promise, I will get to know Alexis Harrison, with or without Alice's help, "Edward we are going to town come on!" I groan. Oh, Alice.

PPOV

Nothing happened in school today, since I didn't go to school today. As much as possible, I am avoiding that guy… after of what I did to him. Time passes quickly, and then my phone rings. "Hello..? Oh, Alex… yup… we have to catch up with each others lives and share stories." Stories, I really want to tell her of what I had experienced yesterday.

"I'll get ready, text me when you arrive there, bye!" The call ends. I readied myself, fix my hair a bit, then grab my bag, and leave the house.

JPOV

School ends, and she didn't come. I wanted to ask her why she was in front of me, and why she ran afterward. The thought of her in pain, playing with my hair, and running away from me, it all seems so weird, and it keeps on bugging me till the end. Quil pokes me in the face, he startled me a bit, and then he points out towards the door, "We should get going now." His voice has this annoyed tone, so I stand up. "Where are we going?"

"Town," He grabs my arm and starts walking, "Let's go!"

My feet follow Quil to town.

APOV

"Hey, Lope over here!" I yell toward her franticly waving my arms. She spots me and runs over, we hug each other then jump up and down, or at least she does while I stand there holding her hands. "Let's go, the shakes are this way!" I laugh, man now I remember how excitable she is. When she has dragged me to the local shake stall we order, "Two green mango shakes please," she says, taking out some money, "Are you sure?" I have some money and I feel like I should pay for mine, "Of course I'm sure, this is my treat."

We are walking down the street, drinking our shakes when suddenly, Lope is ducking behind me. "What the heck are you doing Lope?" I say, slightly annoyed, she points towards a boy of about the same age, "Him, I'm avoiding him. We have to go!"

I turn to look at her, "What is your matter? Did he do something to you, or do you have a crush on him? Is that it? Do you have a crush?" she looks from him to me and back, "It's something I did."

Just at that moment the boy turns around and spots us, it seems like he recognizes Penelope, and he starts moving towards us. We're running, why are we running? "Lope, what are you doing?" she doesn't answer she just keeps running, then she's not running anymore, she's falling, backwards, on me. Now I am the one falling, she has pushed me and there is nothing I can do. My back slams onto the ground closely followed by my head and then…nothing.


	3. Popcorn

EPOV

I am standing on the sidewalk with a strange human right in front of me, except she seems almost familiar, not her face which holds an expression of fear mixed with pretty strong embarrassment,

"Are you alright?" she looks over to herself, then at me, "Oh no… I am so sorry!" What is she talking about, _I can't believe I'm this clumsy! To think that my shake is spilled all over this almost perfect guy,_

_I bet this other girl is his girlfriend… I bet she'll kill me for being clumsy._ Great! Now she thinks that Alice is my girlfriend, wait, do I have shake on me?

"No it's fine, shake comes out easy enough, who were you running from?" I look behind her to see Jacob Black. He is covered in shake and looking towards the ground, I look and see a girl with unmistakably blue hair, she is also covered in shake and her hand is behind her head, then, she moves it to the front as if to look at it,

"Ah, Lope you made me bleed!" oh no, I stop breathing and hear Alice doing the same, "Are you alright, I didn't mean to… honest!" Says her friend, "You know how clumsy I am!" Alexis looks up at her, "Who the heck were you running from anyway?"

"Uhmm… someone..?" she avoids eye contact, and Alexis looks like she is going to explode, she looks around and spots Jacob, he sees the expression on her face and backs away a couple feet,

"it was you, wasn't it?" by the look on his face, Alexis' expression must be close to lethal. "Um, I don't know, I never did anything to her," I look back at the frightened girl –Lope- _Of course it's not his fault, I'm the one to blame here… good thing Alexis doesn't read minds_. No she doesn't but I do, I wonder why this girl is at fault, then I hear what Alexis is thinking, _I am not having a good day! First, Lope is acting all strange and then I get knocked to the ground because she is running down the street from this huge guy and she bumps into someone, then the person she bumps into is the creepy guy from biology class,_

"Lope, help?" she says and then pouts, her friend grabs her hand and pulls her up, then she pulls out a tissue and removes some of the shake from her clothes,

"Sorry Alex, I didn't mean it..." she looks at her friend's hand and notices the blood, neither me nor Alice have taken a breath yet

"Alex, is your head alright?" Alexis moves her hand to the back of her head again, she holds it there for a second then brings it in front of her face,

"Yeah, I think it's stopped. There was only a little anyway, but please don't do that again!" _it might be worse next time! _Her friend grabs her shoulders and turns her around,

"Let me see," and she carefully examines Alexis' head. From where I am standing I see that the wound is only a small graze, and the fact that it bled more than usual would be because it is a head wound,

"Its fine, and there isn't much blood in your hair either, does it hurt?" Alexis shakes her head.

"Not really, just a little when you touch it" at that moment Penelope presses a little too hard and makes Alexis flinch, "Ouch! That hurt!" Penelope instantly pulls back

"Sorry!" just as she says that, I hear a loud exclamation inside Jacob's head,_ she's that girl from school! I knew she was familiar, I wonder why she was running away? _Then he speaks out loud

"Penelope do you want to see a movie?" _oh gosh, I hope she says yes! _I listen to Penelope to see what her answer will be, _Oh. Crap! He just asked me out! What do I say? What will Alex say? Ummmm..._

"Sure, but…can Alex come too?" _I guess that won't be so bad. Maybe her friend will say no,_

"That's fine. Would you like to come Alexis?" _Ahhhhhh…NO! _Ha, nice thought! I wonder what she will say, but then I hear Alice's thoughts,

"Why doesn't Alexis go with Edward?" Penelope looks excited and Alexis looks…scary, for a human at least, _What! I hardly know this person and his…sister is trying to set us up!_

"I don't think I can, I have to, ahh… go and…do…something!" _Please let me leave!_ Alice looks at me and I see an image of the four of us –Penelope, Jacob, Alexis and I- in the movie theater,

"Are you certain you wouldn't like to go Alexis?" I ask, and then her friend nods her head

"C'mon Alex, it will be fun! Please?" _Jeez! She isn't going to leave me alone unless I go!_

"Fine Lope! I'll come," Penelope points to me, "With Edward?" Alexis Hesitates then nods

"I guess so," Alice politely excuses herself. As we are walking into the movie theater I hear what Alexis is thinking, _Can this day get any worse! I am going to kill Lope! Then maybe run away so I never have to see this creepy guy and his freaky pixie sister._

It makes me feel sad, I like this girl even if I haven't known her for long, and she practically hates me!

APOV

Oh my Gosh, I can't believe I let Penelope drag me into this! The movie we are watching is an action comedy called **Lesbian Vampire Killers, **I think it sounds really out there but I was just tagging along,

"Oh cheer up Alex, its not that bad!" me and Lope are sitting next to each other with the guys on either side

"So Alexis, how are you?" I jump slightly and hear Edward chuckle, haha that is just hilarious, everything that has happened today has put me in a horrible mood

"SShh! We are watching a movie!" I whisper it but there is still a large amount of venom in my voice, he sits back in his seat with his lips pressed into a thin line. The movie ends.

"Wow! That movie was really cool!" I hear Penelope telling Jacob, "more like weird" I mumble to myself. We walk out of the theater and onto the road, I look over and see Jacob staring at Lope as she blushes and looks away, dork! When I turn around I see Edward is coming towards me

"Alexis, would you like a ride home?" no, oh please no! In the back round I hear Jacob asking Penelope the same question

"So, you want a ride home?" she nods her head straight away, "yes, that would be nice," aw, my friend has a major crush! I hear a small cough behind me and remember Edwards question

"Oh! Sorry, I have to um…take the bus! Bye" I wave and move towards the bus stop. That was soooo horrible! I can't believe almost all the girls want to go out with him!

PPOV

Did I just agreed to this? NO!!!!!! The movie was so awesome that my head is all excited and everything. Damn. I turned to look at Alexis to see her turn the poor guy down, well, if he's seriously aiming for Alex, he has to go through a lot of hell before she actually go out with him. And I'm pathetic. Yes, I look like a little girl prancing with joy while my prince charming is prancing a long with me. Jacob is walking beside me, how awkward is it for the poor guy to actually ask me to... wait just a minute!!?

"Did you want me to walk alone with you!?" Idiot. I give myself an epic smack in the head, "What I mean is that... err... popcorn?" So I did have more popcorn. It's a fact, I eat a lot and my figure is still stunning. I think it's a gift. Jacob raises one of his handsome and masculine eyebrows,

"Penelope..?" I can just start stabbing myself right now with a knife. I act all kinds of stupid in front of him. Walking backwards, closing my eyes to avoid eye-contact, and smiling stupidly.

"I want to forget about it too, but it happened, and we should just make a conclusion that I'm a clumsy idiot who does things that no normal human beings can do~!?" Epic. I just said those words because I'm so nervous... walking with him makes me do this. I am actually 10x clumsier than usual, and I'm already too clumsy! I turn around, attempting to walk normally this time, but come on, does my luck ever change for the worst... trying to think about it now, I don't think luck ever exist in my pathetic life.

The moment I face forward, I bump my head onto a phone booth. I start rubbing my head, hearing Jacob's foot steps coming closer. I stand up to face the guy, and again, something just have to happen. Someone comes out of the phone booth, pushing poor me back to the ground. I can hear Jacob chuckle.

"Wow, you are VERY clumsy." He picks me up. "I am, hehe~!" He looks at me with his undying beautiful eyes and calming voice,

"That trait attracts me the most." I can just die right there in his arms.

JPOV

This day will never end perfectly for the both of us. She's the clumsiest person I know, and because of that, I can conclude right now that I'll enjoy being with her, since I don't think there will ever be a dull moment when I'm around her. She pushes herself away, of course, she's still shy... she's so cute. She turns around, didn't see the guy in the phone booth, and bumps the guy again. I catch her this time, too much falling can injure her quite a lot.

I look up to the guy to apologize, "Sorry about that."

I decided to take her home, since she might as well be eaten by lions if her luck is in this state. It didn't take us too long. The walk is nice, I get to know her better. Aside from her never-failing clumsy side, she also has this bizarre humor. She waves goodbye, I wave back. And that includes the crazy date.

**A/N: this chapter was brought to you by _authors-ideas-stories _who played Alex and Edward****, and me who played Penelope and Jacob. I hope you like it. Check out her story seen on her profile, also my other story **_**The mischievous life of Mitsy **_**anyway…Laters.**


	4. Chocolate Cake

PPOV

How long have I been seeing him? Looking outside the window like some damsel in distressed, I look so stupid. I grab my cell phone to text Alex about my whole dilemma. But a girl like Alex would probably tell me to stop seeing him if he's giving me a problem. Besides, I think she has her own problem… avoiding one of the most inhuman guy in the world. Lucky her, but I guess we are just so fortunate, and I'm being sarcastic here. The outdoors seems so welcoming, calling me to come out and have fun… but sadly, I don't want to go out.

"Penelope!" It's my cousin, Jerry. "What?" I reply, hoping that he won't come up and ask me to come out. He enters my room. "Lope, help us. The barbecue cannot cook itself you know." So cook it yourself, but I can't say that… I'm too much of an angel to say that to a relative. "Well? Are you coming?" And so I stand, and smile. "I'm coming~!" Pretending to be so overjoyed with this barbecue… but I'm not, at all. Going down the stairs I heard a few other voices, and they are not family… It's Leah, and Quil. I didn't expect any visitors at all, but they are here, and helping out? Weird… Since when did we have visitors that are not relatives? Well, I guess that's now. "Lope~!" Leah notices me first. She waves her hand enthusiastically. I wave back. "Oh! If it isn't Mrs. Black!" Rude and unexpected, Quil really knows how to ruin my day. "Nice to see you too, Quil, Leah." Reaching the last step of the staircase, I trip, and landed my face to the floor. How epic. It hurts too. Leah comes to my rescue, while Quil laughs his ass off. "Jacob was right! You are the clumsiest person alive!!!" He continues to laugh out loud. I rubbed my aching head, Leah touched it, and it hurts! I flinched a bit. "Sorry," she says, her eyes like a puppy, "Let me get some bandages." She stands up, Jerry points towards the place where she can get the bandages. She thanks him like a true angel, and continues her way towards the aid kit. I stand up, not wanting to make a scene with my bruises. Yes, BRUISES. The fall didn't just give me a huge red mark in the forehead, but also my knees and arms. I suck, I know. Some day I'm having.

Leah didn't take too long. She arrives within a couple of minutes with the bandages. She applies them gently to my bruises, I flinch here and there, a couple of times, but I didn't cry. Not much of a crybaby, that's for sure. After the whole treatment from Leah, the two of us starts making some mean barbecue.

Jerry gives me the plate full of meat. Leah and I are the ones who will cook it, while Jerry and Quil will go to the forest to get some woods for the fire. Yes, we make barbecues in a pile of rocks put together in a nice structure (or something like that) and a… well I can't really describe it. It's made for cooking barbecue… and other things..? Ok, so it's new to me. Don't laugh at my lack of knowledge with outdoor equipments and everything. I'm a slacker who prefers to watch TV and eat chips, and drinks coke. I also enjoy browsing the internet… and hate the sunlight. I think I'm a vampire, Haha. So there I was, cooking the meat with Leah.

Leah is a beautiful girl, she has a nice body, her hair is so 'soft-looking' and her eyes are so deep that you can drown in it. She notices me staring, how embarrassing. "Is there something wrong?" She asks so kindly. "No, nothing is wrong~! I'm just being weird… Haha… Ehe…" Someone stab me, please! End my pathetic life. She laughs, great. Now I look even dumber than ever! I epically laugh with her, its better that way. Leah stands up, looking up at the tall trees around us. "I love this place, you?" I nod in agreement. "You and Jacob… are you..?" I shake my head wildly, "No!? HELL NO!!? ME?? HAHA! YOU'RE FUNNY!!! I mean… he won't like a girl like me. Not me." I finally calm down. She seems happy about my reply. She smiles with such a glow in her eyes. "I'm glad~! Jacob is still… mine." Did she just say mine? I didn't show any facial reaction with her statement. "So, can you help me?" Help you? Are you crazy!? Why me? I can't help you, cause' I can't even help myself. "You and Jacob have been hanging out quite a lot… it seems like you guys are good friends. He talks about you a lot, and he seems to really enjoy your company." He does? I thought he'll find me quite annoying.

She is really expecting a good reply from me. So I suppose I can help, if I can. "Sure, I'll so my best." She hugs me tightly. "You are very nice~!? We can be good friends!!!" I cannot breathe, but I still can talk, so I reply to her with pure honesty. "I can't… breathe." She lets go, and laughs a bit. "I'm sorry, I'm just really happy now! We can be good friends, and Jacob and I… can really happen now, you know~?" Know? Know what? I don't know what you are talking about, but I nod... even though I have no idea what she just said.

The cooking is done. Jerry and Quil is just in time for barbecue, with another guest, Jacob. He seems to be helping the boys with the wood and everything. He has the sexiest and smoking hot body to begin with… wait, what am I saying? I look at him with a weird face, I don't know why, but he is the last person I want to speak with. I wave my hand to greet the boys. Jacob drops the wood he is carrying and walks towards Leah and me. He is now standing in front of us. I'm avoiding eye contact, while Leah is smiling quite a lot. "What brings you here Jacob?" She asks him with a certain tone. "I met up with Quil and Jerry on their way back here, when I notice that they could use some help, they insisted me to let me join the barbecue, since I helped with the carrying." He looks at me, but I immediately look away. I don't know what he is saying, but it seems like he came here for someone, and I hope it's not me. "Lope, is something wrong..?" His voice is a bit mellow. Leah turns to me and asks the same question. I look at Leah, and then Jacob… and in a flash flood of pure epic failure, a certain emotion starts to poke my heart.

Jacob touches my forehead with his right hand, while his left touches his. "You're hot, do you have a fever?" Did he just say hot? Am I… BLUSHING!? I slap his hand, and then I push him away. "Don't touch me!!?" The words came out unexpectedly, I just don't know how to contain myself that moment. Now I'm confused, why am I always like this around him? I can hardly breathe when I think about him, words won't come out when I talk about him, and I am 10x clumsier than I usually am... and I'm already the clumsiest person alive. My little crappy scene made me the center of attention now. Everyone is looking at me strangely, and Jerry is a bit worried. Jacob? I don't want to look at him for the moment, I just don't want to see his face.

Weird enough, my feet starts running away from everyone else and end up running in the forest of doom...

JPOV

Penelope just ran into the woods. Jerry and the others seems to be speechless about the sudden events. Without any hesitations, I follow Penelope in the woods. Through the dense forest, passing through trees, dirt, and grass. Its already been awhile, and I still can't find Penelope. Thinking about her and her out of this world clumsiness, made me think of the most bizarre things that can possibly happen to a girl like her. Eaten. Drowned. Fell from a tree, or crushed by a tree. Poisoned. Kidnapped. Raped. Killed. Turned into a vampire, or killed by one. Things that is impossible to happen, but knowing Penelope... she might have as well experienced it all.

I stumble across a hallow tree, and decided to rest for awhile. Never have I run for that long, stressed, and about to faint from forcing myself to continue looking for Penelope. The thought of resting made me even think of Penelope's well-being even more. Where could she be? She can't possibly out run me. I am athletic, and I surpass human capabilities. Penelope is just a normal girl who is capable of tripping at least 10 times a day, gets attacked by animals, bumps a dozen of people, and manages to hit her head in every wall she passes by. Ok, so maybe she's not normal... but still, she could not have gone too far.

Upon resting, catching my breath, and calming my head, I look up. "Penelope?" She's hanging on one of the branches of the old hallow tree. She smiles at me, "Hi Jacob~!" I have a lot of thoughts coming in my head, wondering how she got there in the first place. She falls, and since I knew that she will fall... I positioned myself under her, and catches her in cue. "Hello Lope." She laughs, "I can't believe you manage to keep up with my epically bizarre clumsiness and craziness~!? I bet you're tired as hell." She sighs, wiping the tears from her eyes. Laughing too much made her cry, how cute. I couldn't think of a way to tell her how much she made me worry, but maybe things like this shouldn't be spoken by me or her. It seems better if we just enjoy each other and forget about the troublesome things that can destroy these rare and special events.

"You know what we should do?" I ask her. "What~?" She replies, tilting her head cutely to the side. "We should go to a cafe and eat chocolate cake." I finished my statement. She agrees with the cutest smile ever. "Let's go~!!?" She said, full of her inhuman energy. And with that said, I carried her, and I bring her to the nearest cafe outside of the woods.

***

APOV

I can't believe it! Ever since that stupid movie, _Edward_, has been pursuing me. And his sister Alice has been helping him!

I don't even know why he would be interested in me, it's not like I am plain. I mean, I have _blue_ hair, and my eyes are really light brown. But, so what? If I were to stand beside him, none of that would matter.

Yet this guy keeps asking me out! Thankfully he isn't as persistent as some other people have know, he maybe asks twice a week, but that's it.

On the other hand, I am pretty sure Lope and that guy Jacob are either going out, or close to it. In a way it's sort of sweet. It's so obvious that they are crushing on each other, but time will tell.

I'm in my last class for the day. Edward isn't in this class, just biology. When the bell goes, I think I'm home free,

"Hello Alexis" I jinxed it, I just know I did. "Hi Edward" It's strange, all the time he spends trying to get me he could 'have' practically any other girl in the school. At least they don't seem to notice how freaky he actually is.

That's something else, the more I see Edward, the more I notice what is weird about him. I can't help it, my mind sometimes works without me noticing it.

"So would you like to go out with me tonight? I know this nice cafe, maybe we could go tonight? Since it's Friday." He looks hopeful. His strange gold eyes makes me shiver. Then I have a thought. _What if I am paranoid? What if he is a nice person and I am just crazy?_ So, against my better judgment, maybe I should just agree.

"Fine!" I say, slightly frustrated and more than a little anxious about what I just agreed to. I give him my address –he insisted I be picked up- and head home.

***

"Wow, it's nice," I mumble. We are outside the cafe. I have to admit, I might come back here alone, or maybe with Lope. We walk into the place and I look around, I feel relief wash through me.

"Penelope, hey" I move towards her, Edward following a little awkwardly, "can we sit with you?" I ask, because Jacob is there, and I don't know if she wants to be left alone.

"Sure Alex, we just ordered a chocolate cake." I laugh. Lope and sugar aren't always the best combination. I sit next to Lope and Edward sits next to me.

EPOV

Well, this is wonderful! Alexis spotted her friend the moment we entered the cafe and went straight towards her. And to make matters worse, Jacob Black was sitting right next to Penelope.

Over the last few weeks, I have been acting like a lovesick teenager, desperate to get a date. I don't know what it is about Alexis that I find so fascinating but, I feel drawn to her.

_I wonder how he finally got Alexis to go out with him?_ Alexis' friend is finding it strange that she gave in, _Maybe she is going to dump him straight away so he will leave her alone. Sounds like Alex_.

If I hadn't known better, that would worry me, but she had agreed to see what kind of person I am.

"Cakes here!" Penelope says, happily drooling over the sugar filled dessert.

At some point Penelope manages to get cake on herself, and on me. While I go to the bathroom to wash it off I keep an eye on the conversation through both Alexis and Jacob's minds.

"_So are you and Lope dating?" _I chuckle quietly, he doesn't know the answer to that question, _"Um, I'm not sure." How about you ask her the same question. I hope she isn't dating that leech; I would hate to cause Penelope's friend pain. _This comment makes me growl, looking through Alexis' mind again I see Jacob reach a hand out to her.

"_By the way we haven't met officially, I'm Jacob Black"_ Alexis reaches slowly for Jacobs hand, _"Alexis Harri-ah!" _she gasps, and the friendly smile on Jacob's face is replaced by a worried frown. I look in the mirror satisfied with my job of removing the cake, and head back to our table slightly worried.

"Alexis are you alright?" hearing Jacob so worried makes me move as quickly as I am able to when surrounded by humans. Alexis is practically screaming her thoughts,_ What is happening? What is happening?_

"Alexis!" Penelope yells, running up to her friend. Her thoughts are frantic,_ What's wrong with Alex? Is she really sick? What if she is dying? What do I do?_

"What do I do? Is there anyone here that can help us?" Her anxiety has passed on to Jacob and half the people in the cafe are looking at us. Alexis is writhing in pain and the situation isn't being resolved.

Suddenly she stills. _It stopped? What if I look weird?_ She opens her eyes and tries to discreetly assess the situation.

"Alexis, are you alright?" Penelope asks softly. Alexis nods her head, a confused expression on her face.

"Hey is anyone up for a walk? We could go to the park maybe?" Alexis says, obviously wanting to be free of the curious and worried stares of the folks in the cafe.

We all end up driving to one of the only decent hiking spots in the area. Alexis is acting like she really doesn't want to be around me right now, so because of how I was brought up, I excuse myself, saying that I should get home.

APOV

Edward left, and as insensitive as it sounds I am relieved. I can't help it, the guy creeps me out. But I think I may go out with him if he asks again…maybe.

"Do you know what happened back there?" Lope asks, the thing is I don't. There was pain, extreme pain, and then it was just gone.

"I really don't know. I was just sitting there, then…you" I say, pointing at Jacob, "I shook your hand then the pain started" I am looking at him accusingly.

"I didn't do anything I promise, but when our skin touched I did feel something. What if something really weird happened?" I am confused and getting really angry.

"Alex? You okay?" Lope asks worriedly, but my anger is growing so much I feel like I'm starting to shake. Jacob is looking at me like I have sprouted a second head.

"What are you looking at?" I spit through clenched teeth, I really am shaking now and my skin feels like its heating up. Suddenly Jacob looks very worried, he moves Penelope behind him.

"Alexis, you need to calm down, please?" His expression is just pushing my anger further.

"Why should I? And why should you care that I'm mad?" I look down at my hands clenched into fists at my sides, they are shaking uncontrollably. My body starts to feel tingly,

"What's happening to me?" I say, still almost boiling over with anger. Then I hear a strange sound, like something ripping. I look up to see Lope and Jacob standing about three meters away, Jacob with his arm curved protectively around her.

"Alex!" Lope calling my name is the last thing I hear before my world explodes.

The next thing I know Penelope is on the ground and there is a huge russet coloured wolf standing between her and me.

I try to talk to her but all I hear is a bark, it's coming from me. I look down to see two big white paws staring back from where my feet should be. Just before I lose consciousness I hear one last whispered word,

"Alexis?"

**+=-_-=+**

**NOTE: Finally, me and my cousin made it happen~!!? Making Mort Chrono in two different countries... we ROCK SOLID~!!! I want to thank my cousin for agreeing with me in the epic struggle to continue doing this story together, I just can't do Alexis and Edward. **

**For the next chapter, the revelation about whatever comes in our minds, LOL (Oo)~!? CHOW~!  
**


	5. Pizza

PPOV

What the hell happened back there? Two wolves!? I don't wanna stay there to see what happens next, so I ran back home, locked myself in my room... and I bump my head unto a wall, unintentionally of course, and falls unconscious to the floor.

_Dreams???_

I have one, and it's about me getting eaten by wolf Alex and wolf Jacob. Bad dream... and I can see my flesh being ripped off my body!!? And before I get digested alive, I simply wake up.

No classes. The weather seems bad. I'm just glad I'm not going outside, and I don't want to make any contact with anyone but my relatives! I don't want to see Alexis and Jacob. Though I'm worried about Alexis, what happened in the cafe... and the fact she turned into a wolf. I didn't even stayed to watch what happened next, after seeing Jacob transform into a wolf, it just doesn't seem like a nice opportunity to come and comfort Alex in her wolfy self. Jacob on the other seems to be protecting me... but hell!!? I don't need protecting! I just want everyone to stop turning into wolves! I'll accept bunnies and cute puppies... but huge adult wolves that is the size of an adult grizzly bear! PASS.

"Lope~!!!" Jamie enters with a plate full of home-made cookies. She looks like she's got a hot date. So I asked.  
"You got a hot date or something?" Jamie sits beside me and puts the plate on my lap. Her smile is scaring me now, it's not leaving her face. "You want to tell me something Jamie?"  
"Lope, Quil just asked me out!" she said, while I motion my body, jumping off the bed, and then exiting my room screaming,

"That guy is the best friend of that wolf Jacob person!!?"

Ok, so that did not make sense... and I screamed it all over the house. I practically wake up everyone in the house who was still sleeping. _Yeesh_. Jamie halts me with a cookie in her hand as she inserts the cookie in my mouth to shut me up.

"Calm cousin~!" She said, sitting me down. "Quil is a nice guy. He even told me to take you with me to make sure that he won't do anything to me." Oh, seems like Quil is a nice guy...

Wait… What did she said!?  
"I'm coming!!!?" I yell at her face, spiting my saliva full of cookie crumbs and pure stress.

"Well, he seems to really… REALLY… want you to chaperone us." Jamie says, as she puts on a pitiful face, making sure she sends her 'I really want to go' vibes to poor me. I give up, why not? It's not like Quil will do something that I would hate, right?

JPOV

"LOPE!" Quil's plan actually worked, Lope did come with Jamie. But the moment she sees me, she runs. Quil signals me to go and follow her, and so… I did.

Last night wasn't real, it just can't be… right? Did Lope really saw me as a wolf? Did Alexis really turn into a wolf? It doesn't make sense, and I hope it is just a dream… a bad dream.

Lope is running, so it a seems like everything that happened last night was real, and I actually had to hurt Alex for her to fall unconscious and back to a human. I don't understand it either; she isn't related to our clan… so how..?

Yes, I did sent Alex rolling down a cliff as she turns back into her human self, and then saving her afterwards. I took her back home where I enter in the window and left her in one of the sofas. I didn't know what happened to her after that, since I came looking for Lope, and then seeing her inside her house… Anyways, that was last night. Now is what's important, and as Lope runs…

I run after her…

PPOV

"OH CRAP!?" Jacob is here! And I keep saying crap over and over again! AND I'M RUNNING! This isn't right, running with all of my might while talking!? I can barely breathe! And in the next seconds of my life, I jump off a balcony, where the people below me look like tiny ants, and I just jumped… a stupid suicidal attempt… and I am not even ready to die, I was just running for my life, and then the thought of jumping off the balcony sounds pretty cool at the moment.

"PENELOPE!" I can hear Jacob shouting his lungs out when I jump off the balcony. I look down to see myself falling so fast, and in any minute, I'll be dead!!? I can see the floor, and I close my eyes.

…_Can time stop?_

I open my eyes to see it, and cannot believe it… "No way..!" It was like before, my first day of school… when everything stopped. This time, I'm actually floating in thin air, while everyone is simply… not moving. I slowly motion my feet to touch the ground, I look up, and I can see Jacob about to jump off to… save me..? Anyways, I have to stop him… but how?

I wonder if I can climb this wall, I can friggin stop time right? So, maybe…

I attempt to climb the wall like how Spiderman did in the movie, and… I was really climbing it! It was as if I can do everything I wanted to while everyone is not aware of it.

When time is not moving, I can simply do anything, climb freakin walls, and float… but I haven't tested that yet, just climbing this forsaken wall. It didn't take me a lot of time to finally reach Jacob. I mean, I was friggin talking to myself while I was climbing a wall!!! Anyways…

I reach Jacob… _and everything starts moving again._

JPOV

It doesn't make sense anymore, one second I see her jump off a balcony, and the next breath I take is she's in front of me, holding me back as if she knew that I was about to jump off with her, turn myself into a wolf and save her. She is in front of me, not dead… And before I can even talk, she presses her fingers unto my mouth, telling me to shut up.

"I can't tell you what the hell is going on, but… I want to… it's just that I don't know what to tell you," She says, looking straight into my eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be…" I reply to her, "why won't I take you on a date right now, and then we can talk about everything we can talk about… though this will be a really out of this world conversation." I suggested, giving a light chuckle at the insane offer for a date.

"Ok then," She begins, _"let's have pizza!"_

PPOV

It's nice to have Jacob for myself… wait… what!? NO!!! I am becoming this girly girl love killed idiot of some sort! I…I can't be like this… he is a friend! That I desperately want to date!? NOOOO!!!! Ok… I'm being an idiot, back to reality.

After being an idiot for at least a few seconds, I take Jacob's hand and I drag him to the nearest pizza place in the mall. I immediately dash towards a table, sits Jacob and myself, and start to talk…

"I think I can stop time..?"

"Huh?" he said, "well… I guess I cannot tell you that you are lying, since in my world, everything is possible." He looks around, and then raises his arm to call the waiter. "Before I tell you anything, why won't we eat?" The waiter comes, holding his pen and notepad, ready to take our orders. "I'll have two slices of your Hawaiian Pizza, and a large coke, you?" He looks at me, waiting for me to order.

"Oh! Uhh…" I browse into the menu, and find the pizza I want to eat! "I'll have a whole piece of your Super Cheesy Bacon Pizza, and a large ice tea, thank you!" I can imagine the waiter and Jacob's faces as I make that order, shocked. But I love to eat, and it is not a crime to eat!

Jacob bursts into laughter, which caught my attention. "What's so funny?" Is he laughing at me!? "Don't misunderstand; I actually want to say that I have been very selfish to myself, letting you eat all that pizza when I wanted to eat two whole pizzas!" He whistles towards the waiter, "Erase my first order, and make my last order be two whole Hawaiian Pizzas." The waiter seems to enjoy us ordering so much in one meal, who wouldn't? They'll gain so much from us in one order!

I join in the laughter, as his order kind of tickled my funny bone, wherever that is, and just made me want to laugh with him. The usual girl will watch her figure, but I don't… I'm not fat though, nor am I thin. But I am a bit chubby, who cares!? I know I don't, and Jacob doesn't mind it at all either, which is good… and gives me a funny feeling about it.

The food is here, and it is very eye capturing and mouth watering that if I am a dog, I will grab the plate and go!

_Dog..?_

I don't want to think about it anymore… but the reason for this feast is because of what we should be talking about… me stopping time… and him being a wolf… is he a werewolf?

We start eating, and we enjoy eating together, as we share laughs and be goofy with no one to tell us not to be… but after eating, I fall silent, remembering that whatever happened earlier is real… and I don't know what it is…

"Will you walk me home..?"

JPOV

We left at about 6pm, and now we are walking together, side by side like some couple in this cheesy movie. I want to think that, but it just isn't like that… It's more like this thriller music video of Michael Jackson where I turn into a wolf in a certain part of the song… and Lope will be stopping time?

"Jacob," I look at her as she avoids eye-contact, playing with her shirt as we speak, "Can it be possible that what we think that is fantasy is actually real..? Like Vampires, Werewolves, Mermaids, those who can stop time…" She raises her hands and covers her face in the process… and then she starts to cry...?

"I'm sorry for crying, I don't usually cry… but," she immediately wipes the tears in her face, "but I just don't know how to deal with this mambo jumbo crap." She then turns to me and grab my long hair, pulling it down, which hurts quite a lot.

"Ouch, what you do that for?" I examine her eyes as she look deep into mine, as if drowning herself in a very deep thought. "Lope..?"

"You should cut your hair."

"Ok? That was random."

"If you're going to cut your hair… can you cut it because of me telling you that you should?"

"Why?"

"I dunno… I guess I just wanna be someone that actually made a difference about your life." She then gently releases her hand from my hair, slowly turning around, and then looks back to me again, her hair flipping back to the other direction, and she smiles a very goofy smile, sticking her tongue out, and then running forward as if no one can stop her… unless it's me.

"Wait up!" I catch up quite fast since I am not a normal person to begin with, but I decreased my speed so I can run with Lope.

PPOV

And so, both Jacob and I run deep into the woods, where an interest of mine starts to bug me. It's about Jacob turning into that huge wolf, and I ride in his back. It seems pretty cool to ride in his back, so the thought never left. If only he read my mind, then he would gladly turn himself into a wolf and take me on his back! Well, I can dream, right?

"Can you turn into a wolf and let me ride on your back?"

"What?"

Well, it's worth a shot. But before I even repeat myself unto asking him about it, my clumsiness catches up… and I fall down the cliff, since we are… I mean were running down a cliff… don't ask me because I don't know how I got there either. But there I was, falling down the rock cliff of doom, when I suddenly land on something warm, soft, and fury?

"J-JACOB!?"

Finally, I am riding Jacob in his wolfy self. It's a dream come true, but there is something missing from all of this… I wonder what?

It's midnight, and our super out of this world date has ended. I jump down from his back and slowly tip toe towards the back door. I look back towards Jacob as her remains a wolf, and I give him a pleasant wave, showing in my face that I really enjoyed everything that has happened. I slowly reach for the door knob, when suddenly, I decide to look back to Jacob, just to see if he is still there… and he is.

Seeing him as a wolf, for some reason, makes me feel this warm feeling of caress. I smile once more as I slowly walk towards the handsome wolf, sitting like a good boy.

I reach to him, hugging him with both my arms as I snuggle my face, burying it to be exact, in his big fury head. I look deep into his eyes, knowing that he is still the Jacob I know, and that he will protect me. He is so warm that I will make him my blanket so that I will not freeze at night.

He licks me, covering my whole face with saliva. I didn't complain.

Before ending the night, I hug him one more time and kiss his forehead, slowly parting from him, and then turning around, when suddenly, he grabs me with his warm human hands, hugging me under the moonlight. I can feel the warmth of his body, and the fact that he isn't wearing anything. I blush, but before I even react, or even breathe… his lips slowly reach for mine. Our eyes meet. I refuse to close mine… wanting to savor my first kiss…

…_With Jacob_


End file.
